Rimmy Downunder
Rimothy - Downundery Gamey is a Hearts of Iron 4 YouTuber who creates various videos of modded HoI4. While HoI4 is Rimmy's favorite game, he also produces other content where he mumbles around attempting to win or at least not lose (which he obviously does every time). Trivia *Rimmy is well known for his love of the x1000 and British Empire Hearts of Iron 4 mods. Other favorites include the beer "Fosters", making historical references to a certain very peaceful mustached man from Austria and getting confused by his extremely fast stream chat. *Rimmy has a cat, a dog, and a Blorg body pillow. *Rimmy originates from around Christchurch, New Zealand. *Rimmy is in a gay, polyamorous relationship with ISP, Bokoen1 and Drew Durnil *His favorite band is the Chinese Metal Band "CCG". His reasoning behind this is,"The singer sounds like a loli but is actually a shota and I'm into both" *Rimmy is as of September 19 a member of the far left Antifa Organisation *Rimmy is 3ft 1in tall, similar in stature to a garden gnome *Rimmy hates a twitch sub called "Portugal554" *He loves artillery only Notable Quotes *"Pewdiepie should do artillery only" *"HoI4 is the best game to ever exist" *"LEOOOOON DEGREEEELLE" *"LOOK AT THIS HAT" *"I am related to a very peaceful, moustached Austrian man" *"My pubes are so thick you could lose a child in there" *"I literally want to kill all of you" (When looking at chat) *"Wow thanks Nietmeg" (After the wonderful human being donated 4 subs) *"God damnit David Washington" (When recording on desktop mode and being messaged) *"titty spiked cunt" (After a fight with a sub on discord) Controversy *On June 30th 2018 Rimmy stated, live on stream "If Hitler was a trap, I would fuck him" which caused a massive drop in the viewership of his YouTube and Twitch which he still hasn't recovered from. *On August 24th 2018 while attending Insomnia 63 in the UK he was arrested for hate speech. He said "I don't care what he was really like he should of led Belgium because of that shouty face". Leon Degrelle It is impossible to talk about Rimmy without talking about the supreme shouty boy, Leon Degrelle. Leon Degrelle has been an in-joke on his channel since he did a series on the Road to 56 mod for Hoi4 in which he played as Rexist Belgium. In Rt56 Rexist Belgium is led by Leon Degrelle, a real life politician and military commander. Rimmy and his fans had an immediate attraction to Degrelle due to his nonsensical portrait. Rimmy has taken a particular interest in this shouty man's life and regularly discusses Degrelle's life and politics on his Twitch. Notable Achievements *Rimmy is known among the Hearts of Iron 4 community as the originator of the "Artillery Only" meme, having been the first to promote it . This is credited to have caused, among others, Pewdiepie's subreddit being thoroughly plastered with demands to make an Artillery Only video, as well a creation of a (as of 2. Sep. 2018) 900+ member Discord around it. *Rimmy is a known supporter of the far-right , including the Belgian Rexist Party . His merchandise features its WW2-era leader, Leon Degrelle. *Rimmy once had his subcriber noise on twitch repeat for hours after ISP gifted 250 subs. Series Guide Links *Youtube *Twitch *Discord Gallery References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Content Producers